Wild Drama Unleashed Battle
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 25 of Wild Drama Islands best contestants return for a second season! And 4 new contestants debut, and there's a mystery contestant! With some interns and surprises around every corner, what surprises are in store for our contestants this season? And did I mention this is all for a billion dollars? Sped up to the finale. Sorry. Rated T because reasons.
1. Prologue and Preview Set 1

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

Anyway I want to get the contestant and intern previews out of the way, and my primary focus right now is Total Drama Island My Way. After I get "Not so Happy Campers Part 2" released I will get to working in the interlude... The second returnee was decided by me (I reduced it to two returnees) and this is the intern preview. No not in those one-shots, an actual preview- as if it were leading up to the season. Also I included four mini-previews, and my personal favorite is the second one and I absolutely HATE the first (but I did it for a reason).

Next chapter I will reveal if I have decided to continue WDI. Even if the answer is no, then season 2 will always be upon us, am I right *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

I just feel like getting season 2 out of the way, so season 1 is at risk of cancellation!

Well at least two new females, Blaineley, and Grayson, Bernie's brother, join the cast. More females then ever! I think. I dunno XD

Enough rambling, here's the intern preview.

-(I wish my computer would let me log in)-

/You might not have gotten to know them in Island...\

/But now there are more than ever...\

Meet your interns!

... Sky!...

This fellow intern was accused for kidnapping a wolf pup who was two years old. She may have the name of a Total Drama contestant, but this intern is not one to be messed with. She has a curse put on her, but can she meet her true love and break that curse?

... Tanner!...

Forced to sing planned songs in season 1, Tanner knew he wasn't gonna get away with quitting easily. Now forced to join forces with "The Killer" to stop Blaineley, can Tanner work with the new generation of interns, or will he lose his job in the process?

... Alex!...

This model isn't heterosexual like most girls wish. He's gay, and he's proud of it. After hearing that being gay is "a crime" Alex wanted to change that belief by becoming an intern. Let's just hope Alex doesn't kill- I mean injure- himself during his role as an intern.

... Zane!...

A self-centered intern is just what is needed... NOT! Being told to loosen up a bit, Zane became less selfish, and eventually got himself a role as an intern this season. How long until he becomes self-centered again?

... Frank!...

The absorber of bad luck, Frank just wants a bit of luck on his side. During the two-day break between Island and Unleashed Battle, he got himself a girlfriend, who goes by the name of Kelsey. However, Kelsey is not all that she seems. Can Frank figure out the secret of his girlfriend?

... Lily!...

This healer is no one to mess with. Mess with her and she'll make your life a living nightmare, due to having the power of dream manipulation. Can she stop manipulating dreams and get a boyfriend?

... Caleb!...

Caleb, is a hater. He especially hates Chris McLean, and of course, for some very unknown reason, The Author. Kale, is his biggest enemy. He doesn't even want to do the job. He hates the staff, the contestants, the food- OK, that last one was understandable. Will he be able to lighten up and learn to go with the flow for a little bit?

... Chuck!...

Professional Angry Birds player, Chuck's dream was to be an intern on Wild Drama, especially for the second season! He loved it all: The drama, the job, the other interns- but now add in Blaineley. Can Chuck ever be serious enough to stop Blaineley?

... Denise!...

Denise, sweet and kind, learned a very VERY dark secret she has to keep hidden, because if someone finds out everyone will. What is this secret Denise is hiding, why is Connor involved with this, and why won't she tell anyone?!

... Blake!...

Being an enthusiast is easy. Try being a Pretiswan[1], and an enthusiast. That would be pretty hard. Almost on death penalty, the cops gave Blake an opportunity to be an intern. If he didn't change his beliefs, then he would die. If he did, he would be saved. All Blake really wants is for his religion to be alright to have and to just fit in.

... Derek!...

The insomniac and cadet clearly got annoyed easily... Especially by Darren and Denise, and Isabelle! Not to mention how little sleep he gets, due to his insomnia. How will Chris and Blaineley, the evil couple, and their children: Larry, Holden and Becky, use this against him?

... Isabelle!...

The pyromaniac never bothered to sleep! She just wants to stay up all night and day! She knows the job is perfect for her! But is it really good for her?

... Darren!...

Darren means good, but if it meant you experience a near-death experience that leaves you with permanent scars, it would be worth it. Darren's pretty good at finding out secrets, but will this secret-solver be able to find out some of the seasons biggest secrets?

... Lee!...

Lee was a total ladies man. Well at least he wasn't manipulative. He knows what's best, and eventually got himself a girlfriend named Sally.

... Tyson!...

An adrenaline junkie, a comedian and an intern, Tyson is the funnest guy there is! Nothing will ever hold this crazy intern back... Except for his fear of video games! How will Tyson's fear be used against him?

... Melissa!...

Neglected, Melissa just wants to be known. Proving to her friend Alicon that she can be apart of this season of Wild Drama, how long will it be until Melissa finally quits her job?

... Kamille!...

Shy, sensitive and sweet, Kamille can be a nightmare when you get on her bad side. Knowing that the show needed interns she agreed to become one.

... Autumn!...

A bit sexist, Autumn doesn't take her comments too seriously like some people *cough* Rocky *cough* but is very hateful. The Author says that if she doesn't change her beliefs than she will be fired! Will Autumn change her mind, or will she get fired before the season is over?

/Only one left... Who will it be? Here it is!\

... Connor!...

A well known criminal and Blaineley's partner-in-crime-turned-arch-enemy, Connor hasn't changed one bit. And he's afraid of thunder/lightning! How will this be used against him? Why is he involved with Denise's huge secret? And will he manage to redeem himself?

And now for a few twists...

And then there's Becky. She isn't technically an intern but she acts like one. Chris and Blaineley's adopted child, how much mischief will Becky cause? Or will Becky change?

Larry, a bit young, is also not like his adoptive parents. Charming, kind and fun, he wants to fit in. But with Holden, his evil brother, can Larry ever be normal?

Holden, as charming as he is evil, holds a secret. And it is PURE EVIL. He will do anything to keep it hidden until the time is right. How long willl it be until someone finds out?

Meet Jacob, or, as he prefers, Jake. Living a normal... Wait no he isn't because this isn't $& /)! A fan, and a surprise for the contestants, his father wants hi to stick around for the whole season, because his dad, a famous actor, wants his son to see how people act so he can see their character. Can the young, energetic Jake survive this season, even though he's not competing?

Meet Terrence. Controls time, manipulates time... Uses time. Wanting his currently 8-year-old son to become the next time "master" who will wield the powers of Terrence, will his plans fall into place at the right TIME? (I have lame puns and I cannot lie XD)

Finally, there's Nate, energetic, jokester Nate... Terrence's son. Designed to wield the powers of time when he turns 10, Nate doesn't want to have the powers, as he doesn't want time to be effected in any way. Can Nate confess this to his father, and drop the prophecy or will he be too late?[2]

Meet Nick, Nate's cousin. Nick thinks the powers themselves are cool, and to be messed with. Can Nick ever realize the dangers of the powers, before it's too late?

Meet Dallas, your average everyday criminal. He isn't completing but he wants to make sure the show goes horribly wrong and they accept him... Will Dallas be caught in the process or will he get his wish of competing on the show?

Kelsey is Frank's girlfriend. Persuasive, flirtatious and dangerous she's not what she seems.

-(It's finally over!)-

Alright! That's the interns preview, where I reveal the interns and Becky, Larry and Holden, with Jake, Nate, Terrence, Nick, and Dallas. Based on what I said, who's your favorite? Who do you hate most? Next I'll do the contestant and host preview! Again if Season 1 ends early I will be sincerely sorry. So because of this the rest of Islands elimination order was decided by me. I'm very sorry so I promise season 2 will have more of you and less of me!

I have a few previews to get you guys excited for this season, and again, tell me who's your favorite!

-(Preview 1)-

"This time gun can clearly change time. For people. Thanks for this, random guy," Blaineley smirked as she held up the time gun. The machine itself had a trigger but rather than the area you load bullets in it had two holes to zap the person and a mini-clock. It was a dark shade of gray, with electric blue lines. It could fit into any bag. This gun could not only change time- but also age, which should never EVER be messed with! "First, I'll use it on a contestant, to see if it works. Then, I'll use it on Connor, if it works," Blaineley told herself.

Little did she know, Caleb and Kamille were listening.

"I hate Blaineley so much!" Caleb exclaimed through gritted teeth. Kamille could tell Caleb was upset, which she didn't blame him, if she were like him she'd be upset to, which she was but she never showed it. "I know Caleb, but we can't just-" Kamille was saying before the most unfortunate sound ever sounded.

INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!

The blaring noise made Caleb grow frantic. "Let's get out of here!" Caleb ordered to which Kamille nodded in agreement, as the two ran out, and Cole walked in.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

Those were the last words he said before the time gun zapped him.

-(Preview 2)-

"So, uh, do you like movies or..." Grayson nervously asked. "Yeah, a few," Alexa replied. "Do you like video games?" Grayson tried. "Only certain ones," Alexa answered. "Do you like me?" Grayson asked. Alexa let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Of course I like you! You are very tough, and I feel sorry you have to deal with Bernie everyday," Alexa replied. Grayson smiled a bit.

"Well well well! Looks like some girl actually likes me! Maybe we should hook up or something!" Grayson exclaimed as Alexa smiled.

"I wouldn't count on it yet," Alexa stated, but she was secretly hoping the two of them would.

-(Preview 3)-

INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!

Like in Preview 1, alarms blared. This time, Zelda and William were the ones running. "*bleep* it William! I'm running for my sanity and its your fault!" Zelda yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for existing!" William countered as Becky, Blaineley's adopted daughter caught the arguing pair by their forearms and pulled them towards two tables. As soon as the two were knocked unconscious and had their limp bodies placed on the tables, Becky pulled a lever as two needles with jet black liquid in them appeared.

The needles had very sharp points and unlike most needles after the liquid was used the remaining liquid would turn into a solid, like crystal. The cost of these needles was only about... One million five hundred thousand two hundred forty five dollars.

As soon as they were injected, and a shot of a green lightning bolt hit them, the two became conscious again. The only difference was that their eyes were now a dark violet. But that wasn't all, as William's dark gray fur became black, with blood red circles around his eyes almost as if he had glasses. He also now wore dark blue and blood red striped gloves. He also wore mud brown shoes and gray shorts.

Zelda hadn't changed that much, but she now wore dark blue pants with a dark purple shirt with a raven black unbuttoned sweater. She also had black shoes now. These were their evil appearances, while they were under Blaineley's-and Becky's, Larry's and Holden's-control.

Becky felt guilty, looking at the now-evil William, remembering he was Lily's boyfriend. But the only ones who could reverse this were the interns and the interns team. Becky dropped to her knees, ready to break out crying. "What have I done?" Becky asked herself. Larry, Holden and Blaineley entered.

"Becky- oh, you're already here!" Blaineley smiled. Blaineley was now 39, and was actually Chris's wife. She didn't acknowledge her daughters crying and noticed the two now (sort of) mindless contestants. Larry just looked at his feet disappointedly, and Holden smirked evilly as his black eyes flashed a scarlet red.

"Glad to see you got William and Zelda on our side! Now the fun can truly begin..." Blaineley said smirking. She had the time gun in her bag, and on a piece of wood a black and navy blue blanket sat. It was almost like it was carrying something- or someone.

And there was something-or someone-in the blanket.

And a whimpering noise came from inside it.

-(Preview 4)-

Denise sat in the infirmary. She had taken the test multiple times, and each time it was positive. Blake and Derek had decided to go with her- Blake because he was one of her closest friends and Derek because he was one of her brothers-her older one- and Darren was her younger brother, but Denise really didn't want Darren to know about this.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Denise asked. "Promise," Blake agreed. "Not even Darren, or Connor, your boyfriend?" Derek asked, smirking.

"This is NOT about Connor. Now agree or I'll rip your freaking throat out!" Denise threatened which made Derek nervously put his hands in front of himself. "OK, OK! I agree!" Derek exclaimed, to which Denise smiled.

"Miss Denise *Loud semi passes through the infirmary* the tests came back," the paramedic replied. "It's a joke right? There's no way I can really be *cue the air horns*" Denise said nervously. The paramedic sighed.

"Denise, you are-"

-(Preview 5)-

"So... What do we do about... That?" Zane asked, now worried. "Zane, we can do this. I know it," Peter stated, smirking. "As for... That... I'm sure we can work it out. Maybe let the Author or something," Larry said out of nowhere. For some reason, the interns didn't care or listen.

It was like Larry's awesome idea was plain garbage.

-(Preview 6! STOP WITH THE PREVIEWS!)-

Holden walked into a room, away from everyone else. "Finally... With Mom sleeping and Dad gone... I can finally unleash and begin my evil plans!" Holden exclaimed happily. "Holden, can you quiet down?" Blaineley demanded.

"Not a chance mom... Not right now... Because I'm going to do stuff!" Holden countered as Blaineley fell back asleep.

Then Holden, smirking, held up a weird looking container with an earth green substance. "Soon, this show will be mine. I will avenge my father, and make that pesky Kale regret ever making Mom do the challenges," Holden said as he laughed evilly.

The only thing was that Angel was watching him.

-(Preview 7. Anyone else bored of these?)

"Nate! You'll be a time master! I'm so jealous!" Nick exclaimed as Nate chuckled wholeheartedly. "Can't you figure it out? These powers are dangerous!" Nate snapped as he held his hand out to the side as it hit a nearby animatronic, which was there for some reason.

As soon as a blast of a black and white spiraled blast hit the animatronic it began to whither. It lost one ear, and a patch of endoskeleton was visible. It looked seriously creepy afterwards, with fangs and long claws.

Now the animatronic was 7 FEET TALL! It had lost half its left arm and its fangs and claws were intimidating. Its formerly normal green eyes now held a desire to... Kill... People. The legs were bare, metal covering one and the other having its bare endoskeleton revealed. It lost one ear, and its face looked something you would NOT want to touch... Or see for that matter.

"Nate, I'm scared," Nick confessed.

Nate, scared himself, put his arm around his younger cousin. "This is what I warned you about Nick..." Nate warned as the animatronic took a step towards them as the two kids ran out of the room, screaming for dear life.

And the two ran into Terrence...

"Nate! Nick! You two were supposed to be finding out who the contestants were!" Terrence scolded.

"Sorry uncle Terry," Nick apologized.

"Dad! I made an animatronic come to life and become so frightening and alive and we were-" Nate was saying before Terrence scowled.

"As long as we have the kid, we're in good hands, and no one else will find out that we are the time masters," Terrence smirked and laughed evilly as Nick swung a stick around and Nate just left before he read a message.

"'I'm coming... And this time, I WILL get on Wild Drama and I WILL win. If none of these happen, the contestants and interns will suffer my wrath. -Dallas'"

-(End of previews)-

Now here's the prologue! Let this be forth known as the "Previews and Prologue" chapter ;)

-(Here's the rad prologue)-

"Well, this is earlier than expected. WAY earlier!" The Author exclaimed.

The town of Coopersworth, a town in Mardimiler, was a town that was totally not normal. It was home to anthropomorphic animals, including the cast of Wild Drama. It was home to where the battlefield season 2 would be hosted, and held.

Instead of the bus the contestants would be riding to the location, and a sleek, jet black limo pulled up. Two human beings stepped out.

The older male, at least 40 years in age, had slick black hair and dashing blue eyes. He was tall, muscular and has pale skin. He wore a black business suit with black business shoes, a red tie, a blue vest, white socks, black business gloves and a serious black business watch.

"Hello Author. Mind watching over my son Jacob? I'm going to be at a meeting for my latest movie and then I'm going to begin filming," the man said. "What's your name?" Kale asked the man.

"I'm Lance," Lance said. "And I thought I was Jake," Jacob-er, Jake- replied.

Jake was pale, with short blonde hair. His hair was gelled to the right and was spiky. Like Lance he had dashing blue eyes. Jake was short and a bit on the chubby. His eyes were circular and he bit his lip to contain his excitement. He was wearing a blood red and navy blue striped shirt, blue jeans, a jet black unzipped leather jacket, fiery orange and raven black sneakers, white socks, forest green fingerless gloves, a real wristband on his right wrist, a shark tooth necklace and a gray digital watch on his left wrist.

"Hi Jake! Nice to meet you, I'm Chris. And-" Chris was saying before Jake interrupted.

"I HATE YOU CHRIS! You made poor teens now anthropomorphic anals suffer! What kind of person ARE you?!" Jake yelled as Chris looked hurt. "Can't you take the kid with you?" Chris asked Lance.

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, it's an adults-only job. However, I think you three-" Lance pointed to The Author, Kale and Chris. "-Would fit the job of babysitting. For all of season 2 of Wild Drama," Lance continued.

"All of season 2?! We can't do that!" Kale exclaimed. "Well then, prepare to be-" Lance was saying.

"On second thought, we'll do it," Kale interrupted.

"Good. This will help him study actors behavior and give him a chance to meet the contestants themselves. I also want him to leave unharmed in any way," Lance demanded. "Got it!" The three hosts (Kale, Chris and the Author) said in unison.

"Good," Lance replied as he turned to Jake. "You'll see me eventually Jakey," Lance continued as he climbed into the limo as it drove away...

Jake smiled. "OMG! This is where season 2 is being hosted?! Give me a tour!" Jake begged.

The Author chuckled. "Sorry Jake, but you'll have to wait for the season premiere for the tour. It shouldn't be that long of a wait. OK bud?" Kale said.

Jake is somewhat disappointed but then realizes he'll be able to meet the contestants! In person! And maybe meet a kid or two his age, well, he hoped so!

"Of course! I'm so excited!" Jake exclaimed ecstatically.

-(End dat rad prologue)-

What did you think? Also a few things...

I am a fan of 'The Missing' book series, so that's half of where the whole time-thing comes in... This season is full of surprises and that's where the other half comes in! I also promise to never use the concept again, I just don't want season 2 to be plain boring, you dig... That's where all this crazy time stuff and other shit come in. Don't spam me with hate reviews! It's not my fault I'm trying to make the season more interesting!

Well, let me know... Did you like the prologue? What was your favorite preview? Any predictions?

Also, one thing more... For seasons 1 AND 2, I'm letting you decide the theme song! So go ahead! Use previous TD Lyrics, make up your own, I don't care! I already have the segments planned out as well as the elimination order for season 1 but for season 2 it's mostly you loyal viewers and the theme song thing is an apology. You will have until February 20 to send in theme song lyrics. However, there will be a high chance of acceptance of you include your own segments...

In case you forgot here are season 1 contestants: Rocky, Zach, Zelda, Devil, Angel, Noah, Sammy, Liz, Cade, Kate, Austin, Teddy, Kai, Buddy, Max, Harper, Peyton, Hudson, Jack, Jayden, Joey, Quinn, Bernie, Heaven, Dani, Cole, William and Wolfgang (and Peter, but he doesn't need his own segment in the theme song)

I already told an author this so here are the season 2 contestants: Jayden, Joey, Fiona, Aubrey, Grayson, Blaineley, Cade, Liz, Austin, Buddy, Kai, Rocky, Angel, Noah, Sammy, Cole, Peter (now he can have his own segment XD), Dani, Peyton, Max, Hudson, Harper, Jack, William, Zelda, Zach, Bernie, Devil. There will also be a mysterious debut contestant who is either Quinn, Kate, Heaven or Teddy. Any predictions on which of the four it might be? It could be any of them... *cue that evil laugh*

But that's not all... This is important! Guests are reviewing lie stories threatening to report them, but I know a way to rebel... Continue the stories and delete their reviews! I mean seriously. Consider the fans you will have left devastated. Fans over threatening reviews is what I do. I have been reviewed by this guy and WHY DOESN'T THIS ANNOYING GUY JUST GET IT THROUGH HIS OR HER GODDAMN MIND TO READ THE PREVIEWS WHICH COUNTS AS A STORY AND READ THE DISCLAIMER?! It's fucking ridiculous.

So join me and my rebellion against guest reviews that threaten our stories. If you agree this message, put #FansAndStoriesOverGuestReviews in your review or hit me with a PM saying it. It's not required, but it's good for this rebellion to rise...

Well that's about it. Please review favorite and follow!

Anyway, until next time,

#GirlPower54


	2. Preview set 2

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here

Damn. I just realized I use the same opening every time for all my fics. (I need a new one XD)

REVIEW REPLIES:

Shadowking179: Yes I received your app, and the chapter is being worked on

Liz the Sweet Writer: Welcome to the rebellion ;)

Feline Overlord: I like your guess but you'll have to wait until episode 12 for the answer

anyway before you ask Blake's religion is fake (obviously!) so it has some weird tactics to it... You can laugh at them, you can think he's a pervert for it, you may throw your phone out the window for some, you may cry or be angered at them, you may be scared or disgusted by them, or you can think... 'What the fuck is wrong with this religion and its creator?'

When I said 39 last chapter, I meant 30. My bad!

Also Nate isn't perfect, his main flaw is that he gets angry easily, and isn't exactly the best with dealing with his emotions. I can relate to that, I tend to get mad at times when not necessary. And you don't want to EXPERIENCE THAT YOU GOT THAT WHOEVER THE HELL...

*We are currently having technical difficulties. Please wait for about an eternity*

*One eternity of waiting later...*

YOU HEAR ME?! Oh the difficulties were fixed!

It's been that way for twenty minutes?!

Enough shit

Lets get into the second set of previews!

-(Preview 9... I'm continuing from last chapter)

"Why won't you quiet down?" Tanner asked the bundle, which was currently crying.

"In my religion, we have a special way of getting kids to quiet down," Blake answered.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, show us," Connor demanded.

Blake took the kid from Tanner's arms in a quick yet violent manner. The kid in the bundle wasn't super loud, so no one could hear it...

"SHUT THR *BLEEP* UP OR I WILL-" Blake yelled angrily before the quiet cries became full-blown wails, attracting people's attention towards them.

"Uh... Blake? Explanation?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"It usually works! I guess..." Blake was saying before Tanner took the bundle back.

"Uh... Quiet down, you're attracting attention," Tanner told it, but that didn't stop it.

One of the nearby locals, a female fox with blue eyes and wearing a pink sweater, an ivy-pattern skirt, black tights and white socks with black running shoes approached the group.

"*bleep*. We're screwed," Caleb moped as the girl smiled.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" The girl asked.

"Uhh... Well... Umm... *gulp*... Uh..." Tanner struggled to speak, as he was currently blushing a dark red.

"Who are you anyway?" Alex asked.

The female fox grinned. "I'm Rosita, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Rosita answered in a gentle tone.

"I'm just going to leave," Derek said as he reached a nearby bench and fell asleep.

"What's the kids name? No kid is nameless," Rosita stated. "Well... Uh... We didn't exactly think of one yet," Darren excused.

"It's true," Autumn agreed as suddenly a slew of locals ran towards Tanner, admiring the bundle.

"Make way! Make way!" Lee yelled as everyone but Rosita did so.

"You'd stay with us?!" Zane gaped surprised.

"Yeah because why not? Besides, I know a few babysitting skills to help you guys. He must be a handful, if you guys can't get him to stop crying," Rosita remarked.

"It's all he ever does! He won't shut up if we try to get him to!" Chuck complained as Rosita giggled and turned to Tanner.

"What's your name, and these guys' names?" Rosita asked.

"Peter, Connor, Derek, Darren, Denise, Lily, Melissa, Sky, Zane, Lee, Tyson, Frank, Caleb, Chuck, Autumn, Isabelle, Alex, Alexa, Kamille, and Blake. I'm Tanner," Tanner introduced.

"Well Tanner, I think you're really hot," Rosita replied.

All Tanner could do was blush a crimson color.

-(Preview 10)-

"Hey, Nate! Think we'll run into another scenario where animatronics come to life?!" Nick asked excitedly.

Nate went wide eyed, his brown hair gaining a few black streaks to it already. "Nick... Stay away from me. I'm a monster," Nate warned.

"Nonsense! You'll be the most awesome superhero in the universe!" Nick excused.

"I said STAY AWAY!" Nate screamed loudly as another blast it a DVD player which turned back into a VHS player.

"Yay! We get to watch a VHS tape!" Nick cheered excitedly but pouted. "There's no tapes around!" He whined.

Nate sighed. "Nick, listen. I know it's hard for people to let go but..." Nate started. "I'm sorry. I can't handle you anymore. This is too much. Being the child of a time master and all... Being destined and what feels like cursed... You need to find someone else to watch over you. Seone over age 10. Sadly, I am not that person," he continued.

"Nate! You're growing! I think your dad is doing this on purpose! So you could want me to stay away!" Nick shouted.

This was true. Nate's brown hair turned jet black as his bright green eyes turned a navy blue. He was getting taller, the average height of a 10 year old. His outfit changed as well.

"I knew you'd figure it out," Nate said. There was something odd about the word "out." It came out a big deeper, but not too deep, an average ten year olds voice. Nate's gloves tore, and he gained more muscle.

His outfit also changed. He now donned a black shirt with a white spiral, a watch, black pants, expensive looking green/orange sneakers, a gray bow tie, white socks and an unzipped red leather jacket. He also donned a pair of sunglasses, which were perched at the top of his head.

"Nate... You..." Nick was too astonished to speak.

Nate chuckled. "Keep telling yourself time is alright. From here on out it will be changed. But only if you work with me," nate said. Somehow a normal, kind voice turned into a sinister, threatening, evil one. He rubbed his hands together.

Nick gulped. He didn't know what to do.

Nate was gone.

The new time master was all that was left of him.

-(Preview 11)-

"Hi! You seem cool!" Jake waved to Nick, who sadly waved back. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down. Nick sighed.

"My cousin turned... Evil. He became a time master and wants me to be just like him," Nick admitted.

"Bro, you can do better than that!" Jake exclaimed, Nick sighed.

"Well my uncle is a time master... I think he changed my cousin on purpose!" Nick realized what had happened.

Meanwhile with Holden, he chuckled darkly.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Holden said as he revealed he and Terrence had joined forces- to change the series, forever.

-(Preview 12)-

Dallas turned to face Nick, cuff on his arm. Both Dallas and Nick stood there face to face. Nick showed sighs of recognition towards Dallas.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Nick screamed.

"Hey, Samuel, you know what's supposed to happen," Dallas deadpanned.

"Nick, who's Samuel?" Jake asked.

Nick sighed. "My names not Nick, or Nicholas Woodson. It's Samuel. Samuel Crosby."

-(Preview 13)-

Cole ran into the male dorm, scared out of his mind.

"Did someone try to get you in water?" Cade asked.

"No... Something much much worse," Cole replied, shaking a bit.

"And that is?" Noah demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Turns out Quinn managed to get in the building! I don't know how it happened but I saw it for myself!" Cole answered.

Noah and Cade went wide eyed at that news.

-(Preview 14)-

Connor sighed. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth. Hit me with your best shot," Tanner stated.

"Do you like Rosita?" Blake asked.

Tanner could only blush. "I d-don't know what you're t-talking about," Tanner replied.

"Just say yes or no!" Caleb commanded angrily.

"Uh... Well..." Tanner gulped. "... Yes," he added in a whisper.

"Dude, can you repeat that? I didn't hear you," Peter said smirking knowing what Tanner had said.

Everyone looked at Tanner anxiously.

Tanner chuckled. "I guess, yeah..." Tanner answered

-(Preview 15)-

Austin gulped. He knew he couldn't perform a duet, especially not with his girlfriend not there. Yet when he heard someone would be willing to, he agreed. The voice was awfully familiar, and Austin could've sworn he heard it from somewhere.

As the music began everyone was shocked by who was walking down the aisle and towards the stage.

-(Preview 16)-

Officers handcuffed Dallas and Terrance, the male was glaring intently at Nick and the time man was scowling and saying how it was rugged.

"Well, uh, which team won?" Liz asked.

"Here's the thing- because that happened, and because it says so on the schedule, it is a non elimination round. However, next time people are arrested, TWO people will be going home," Topher answered.

The remaining contestants cheered in excitement.

-(Preview 17! These are getting old VERY QUICKLY!)-

Wolfgang sighed. He knew he openly admitted MPD but at least all but one personality got their own body. He knew his downfall would soon come- that is if they kept him around or ignored his admitting.

The wolf headed somewhere...

Only to get hit with a tranquilizer dart and fall unconscious.

-(Preview 18. I have too many of these.)

"Let's see, would you two like to host the aftermath? I know you two were eliminated first but-" The Author said.

"Are you kidding?! It's a deal!" The male said.

"I agree, we'll do it!" The female replied.

"Huh? Geoff and Bridgette are helping? Alright," Kale put the phone away.

"Geoff and Bridgette are helping since they've had experience," Kale admitted.

"Huh? Who is Geoff?" The male asked.

"And Bridgette?" The female asked.

"You'll see soon enough, promised," Chris responded.

-(Preview 19. This takes place before)-

Rocky had somehow gotten plane tickets, snuck into the plane, and gotten his luggage without a problem. Now the hard part- sneaking onto the bus without getting caught.

He was one step away when suddenly...

"ROCKY!" The Author screamed.

Rocky paled a bit, but wasn't scared. Maybe a bit but not too much.

"I wanted to redeem myself," Rocky excused.

He was only glared at.

"Fine. But once you're eliminated, you will not return on the season. And if you don't qualify for a third season-if there is one-you won't compete AT ALL. Understood?" The Author stated.

Rocky nodded.

"Good. Hop in before I disqualify you on the spot," The Author demanded.

Rocky didn't even reply , he just climbed onboard the bus.

-(It's all over...)-

What did you think?

i have the theme songs in mind!

So the gender of "it" is male, any predictions?

Is Tanner/Rosita happening? Only I know... ;)

I'm planning on continuing the intern previews.

Also preview 19 is another 'prologue' chapter, Rocky didn't qualify he just snuck along and was allowed to compete. I hope that explains it!

Oh boy, Quinn also snuck in... However she is NOT competing this season! Geez that chicken is an obsessive stalker... Poor Cole!

In case if you're wondering the time thing will happen in episode... 8 (and I guess 9), it's a two part episode.

Oh and here's a riddle: Nick's name is Samuel Crosby but his parents named him Nicholas and their last name is Woodson. Nick has no split personalities/alter egos. Question: How is this possible? (The person/people with the correct or closest answer gets a shoutout). The answer will be revealed in... Episode 20! That's a long time away but it keeps the tension up! I know I'm evil XD.

Also I think my computer account was suspended for music lyrics (WDI- one chapter), lists (both ROTSYOC and WDI), non story chapters (ROTSYOC) and interactivity (WDI). But to that I say, I was innocent. I didn't know about that so it wasn't my fault. I'm not the one to blame, I was new so it's not my fault! Well this just got awkward... :/

Well that's about it. Please read and review!

Anyway, until next time,

#GirlPower54


	3. Theme song

Yo. GirlPower54 here.

This is the theme song for Unleashed Battle.

REVIEW REPLIES:

Liz the Sweet Writer: Thanks :)

Feline Overlord: Good for you! Quinn sneaking in and Rocky's redemption are the two most normal events that will happen this season in my opinion XD. And no Nick was not brainwashed o.O

Sadly, season 1 had to end early so I could write this up. To be honest I'm being called weird for this series but who cares- this is a popular series and it could start a trend so take that school :P. Seriously my school sucks.

Check out "A Different Perspective", a story where Noah's thoughts are revealed in a journal he's kept hidden from everyone to the challenges to well everything. That is a backburner project though, but maybe that will change as time progresses.

Season 1 has TD lyrics, and season 2 has lyrics I wrote. Oh boy, let's see how bad I wrote this theme song.

(Instrumental opening of theme)

The camera shows Chris and The Author arguing about something while Kale, tapping his foot to the beat, and Topher are near the building. The doors fling open.

(Welcome to the Fight)

The camera showed Liz throwing a basketball in the gym. However Bernie hits it back with a baseball bat. Liz dodges the incoming basketball. The camera pans back to Bernie laughing however Grayson has an angry look on his face with his arms crossed. Bernie shrugs.

(Fighting for a grand prize)

The next scene shows Joey and Jayden in a somewhat normal argument but not before Jake falls in between them.

(One Grand Prize, and one winner)

Nick and Nate are sitting nearby when Terrence and Dallas snuck up... However Noah appears and fights Terrence and Dallas, as Noah beats both up.

(Alliance and betrayal...)

Cade and Dani were in the middle of a sing off, however Rocky appears, surprising both Cade and Dani. Peter appears and fights off Rocky.

(Which will it be?)

Wolfgang and William are shown fighting each other in a boxing arena.

(Choose Wisely)

The camera pans to the Intern area, where Chuck is shown playing on his phone (specifically Angry Birds), Connor is punching a punching bag, Blake and Alex are arm wrestling, Autumn and Denise are arguing about something, Derek is sleeping before Isabelle wakes him up, Zane is racing Tyron but loses, Darren and Alexa are playing video games, Frank is cleaning the flood but slips and falls flat on his face and is helped up by Kelsey and Lee, Kamille and Sky are dancing, Tanner is listening to music but gets poked on the shoulder and as he turns around he smiles as it is revealed Rosita tried to get his attention and they begin talking, Lily and Melissa are sitting with Melissa tapping her foot to the beat, and Caleb is watching with his arms crossed and is scowling. Eventually he uncrosses his arms and his scowl turns into a smile.

(One choice decides your ranking)

Fiona, Zelda, Zach and Kai are playing some kind of game, and Zelda loses. In response to this, she throws the board.

(Better get ready to fight, ready to fight, ready to fight)

Aubrey is filing her nails as Buddy, Blaineley, Angel and Devil argue over something. Very soon the five get equipped with paintball guns.

(Make one wrong move and you're out)

Hudson and Harper are talking to each other before Jack gets in between them, smirking.

(Make your move)

We pan to outside the building yet again where Heaven is trying to break in, Teddy is sleeping, Quinn is banging on the doors trying to get in and Kate sits alone, however Austin walks up to her. They begin talking shortly after he arrives.

(Make sure it's right)

Sammy and Cole are hanging out, with the male falcon blushing before the two get paintball guns.

(One mistake and your runs over)

Very soon they are lined up, facing each other. On the left are Cade, Wolfgang, Cole, Angel, Hudson, Harper, Liz, Buddy, Jayden, Joey, Aubrey, Blaineley, and Peter are on one side. Noah, Sammy, Zelda, Austin, Grayson, Bernie, Jack, Rocky, Dani, Zach, William, Kai, and Devil are on the the other side, with Kate, Quinn, Teddy and Heaven are watching. Shortly after the four non competitors arrive, the contestants engage in a paintball fight.

(So get ready for this unleashed battle...)

Larry and Becky are running around being kids, as Holden scowls as he begins smirking. Holden began writing something in a notebook.

(This battle is filled with drama.)

The camera shows Caleb shrugging as Zelda is yelling at him.

(Get ready to fight, ready to fight, ready to fight)

The teams are still fighting, however paint gets onto the screen.

(Get ready to fight, ready to fight, ready to fight... On this Unleashed Battle)

The scene shows the Aftermath studio, where Max and Peyton are making out, however they go wide eyed as they realize they are being filmed. The camera zooms out to reveal all the contestants and interns sitting on couches and the Peanut Gallery benches, and The Author, Kale, and Topher arrive as they stand off to the side.

(Epic guitar riff, and a drum solo)

The scene shows all them, however Chris arrived shortly after, making Jayden surprised. The screen behind them says "WILD DRAMA UNLEASHED BATTLE"

(Song ends)

Yeah, it sucks, but oh well -_-

I hope you liked it ;)

Oh and also, I decided to begin writing this story after the intern introductions are over. That's so close! We can do it people! :D

I hope your as excited for this as I am :)

Remember: Positive feedback equals happy me :D

As for the contestant drop, I dropped it to 28 because it makes sense that the debut doesn't debut in episode 1! I will upload a poll asking who YOU think it is.

Please read and review!

Anyway, until next time,

#GirlPower54


	4. Episode 1: Apocalyptic Survival

Yo. GirlPower54 here.

I have been waiting, planning, done more waiting, given suggestions, done introductions, thought up ideas and plot twists, got the characters, and done so much waiting I cancelled season 1! Season 2... Has arrived :D

REVIEW REPLIES:

Liz the Sweet Writer: It's here :D

I hope your as excited for this as I am ;)

Disclaimer: Chris and Chef belong to Fresh TV. Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I own everything else.

Enjoy

-(The premier)-

"Last season on Wild Drama Island," Chris began. "Zelda and Cade battled it out for the one million dollar grand prize on the best tv show finale EVER!" he continued.

"In the end, it was homeschooler Cade who won the Million dollar check," Kale continued.

"Only for him to throw it away for a chance at One. Billion. DOLLARS!" The Author exclaimed.

"24 returnees..." Chris trailed off as a slot machine showing the qualifiers faces appeared.

"Four newbies..." Kale added, as a white screen with four shadows with a question mark on them appeared.

"One grand prize of a billion dollars..." The Author said.

"Who will win? Who will lose?" Chris asked.

"All this and more on..." Kale began.

"Wild!" The Author exclaimed.

"Drama!" Chris exclaimed.

"Unleashed Battle!" The three hosts exclaimed.

(Theme song)

"Looks like our interns are here... Already..." Chris mentioned.

The 20 interns walked straight past them.

"Grewesta," Blake said.

"... I have no clue what the hell you just said," The Author stated.

"Means hello in Petreso, from the Pertiswan language," Blake answered.

"Lucky you, saying words we don't understand," Connor retorted sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Guys..." Alex said. The bus was nearing the location.

The bus came to a sudden halt. Groans and complaints were heard in the bus.

"Who let Chef drive?" Kale asked.

"Me," Chris said, smirking evilly. Man that guy is sadistic!

"They're here! They're here!" Jake exclaimed excitedly.

The bus doors opened, and Noah was the first to exit.

"Couldn't you have gone easier on all 30 red lights you ignored?" Noah asked.

"Not your concern," Chef retorted.

"Ugh... I think you gave me whiplash," the voice of the second contestant complained. Yep, it was Angel.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU!" Chef snapped.

"So this is it?" Jayden asked as he exited the bus.

"Yep," Chris smirked.

Next up were Wolfgang, William, Buddy and Devil who left the bus without a word.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be off that bus," Bernie said as he exited the bus.

Hudson, Jack, and Harper exited next. "So... Dizzy..." Hudson held his aching head.

"Shut up, will you?" Jack demanded.

"Bully," Harper muttered.

"Season 2! I'm so pumped, eh! I'm ready to win yet another season, eh!" Season 1 winner and resident homeschooler, Cade exclaimed.

"Nice try, but I will," Jack retorted smugly.

"Uh sorry boys, but it won't be any of you," Zelda proclaimed as she got off the bus. "And I'm not throwing the money away unlike SOMEONE," she continued. Cade hung his head in shame.

"Don't let her get to you," Liz said as she exited the bus. "And Chef, I think it's best you ACKNOWLEDGE pedestrians and red lights, because I have a headache now," she told Chef.

"Whatever," Chef said.

"Seriously, you suck at driving," Austin told Chef.

"If Chef didn't drive us here, than the 5 hour trip would have been TOTALLY AWESOME!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh Joey," the group excluding Joey and those on the bus said in unison.

"W-Was it really necessary to drive us off a cliff to get here?" Kai asked.

"It was the only way to get to this dumb town!" Chef retorted.

"No, there was another way to get here on road. You failed to acknowledge it," Dani commented.

"Screw you for not telling me," Chef said.

"No Chef, screw you for taking the risky path," Peter stated. Yep, he has his own body!

Max and Peyton left the bus next, however, they were making out.

"Is that all you two ever do?" The Author asked.

They were too busy making out to answer.

"That's all the dude and dudette did on the crappy bus ride," Zach said as he skated out of the bus.

Sammy exited next, alongside Cole, who was breathing into a paper bag.

"Woo! I feel so alive! Let's do it again!" Sammy cheered.

"I will never ride buses again..." Cole said.

"Stop overreacting," Rocky said as he left the bus, surprising everyone due to his incredibly low ranking.

"And now to swap things up we added four new contestants this season! She's a world wide known rock singer with a bad attitude but a good heart... Fiona!" Chris announced.

"YOU READY TO ROCK?!" A females voice said. She exited the bus. She was a bear, with brown fur and green eyes. She also had a bright blue Mohawk. She wore a red tank top, blue shorts and black shoes. She stood next to Kai, who nervously waved.

"I-I'm Kai," Kai greeted shyly.

"Pleased to meet ya, I'm Fiona!" Fiona exclaimed, shaking his paw.

"She's one of the... How do I say this without triggering the censors... Richest people, Aubrey!" Chris exclaimed.

Aubrey was a vixen, who spent her time filing her nails. She had white fur with pink streaks, amber eyes and wore a mink coat, a purple shirt, black flashy skirt, blue tights, and black Mary Janes. She had a total of SIXTY BAGS! Man she is spoiled!

"Ugh, I did not sign up for this crap. I can't compete with plebians," Aubrey complained.

"Too bad," Kale remarked sarcastically.

Aubrey scowled and stood by Buddy and Liz. Upon seeing Liz, Aubrey gagged.

"Ugh, cheap clothing choice, figures," Aubrey commented. She turned to Buddy. "And that outfit shouldn't even be an outfit!" She continued.

Both Liz and Buddy were about to attack. However someone interrupted the chance to.

"And he's a multitalented guy. Bernie, I believe you know him," The Author smirked.

"Of course..." Bernie face palmed.

"Give a warm welcome to Grayson!" Kale announced.

Grayson was a coyote with brown fur with tan patches. He was tall, muscular and smiling. He had one blue eye and one green eye, and wore a black and blue striped shirt, a red unzipped sweat jacket, an orange backwards baseball cap, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes.

"Sup," Grayson said as he made his way over towards William, completely ignoring his brother Bernie's glares.

"You forgot about Blaineley!" Chris exclaimed. Many gasps were heard as Blaineley exited a LIMO! How is that fair?!

"Ah, so this is the show, perfect," Blaineley grinned. 'Perfect for me to win the prize money, and to make these mutts lose' she thought to herself.

"Do we do a tour?" Kale asked.

"Yep! All aboard the incredibly long golf cart!" The Author exclaimed.

"You can't make me! No! I already vowed I wouldn't do this!" Cole shouted.

Without question, Chris knocked Cole out.

"Chris! I told you- don't do anything stupid!" The Author exclaimed.

"I don't follow orders from cohosts," Chris responded.

"Uh... Welcome to Eastfield Fields Battle Stadium," Kale said. They did a quick tour of the fields, which were just fields.

"That's were the Coopersworth military keeps their weapons like guns, swords, bows and arrows, imagine it!" Chris grinned as a weapon stack was shown.

"This is my kind of place," Noah smiled.

"And if you look closely, you'll see a few extra rooms- gym, lounge room, you name it. However I made sure only WINNERS can get that. Losers have to eat crap in the Mess Hall and cheaply cooked food," Chris chuckled at that thought. "But when the merge occurs- that will be OFF LIMITS!" He exclaimed.

A large amount of arguing broke out. Chris chuckled evilly to himself. He knew how to ruin friendships and relationships, and make contestants enemies. He bought out the Drama in Wild Drama!

"ENOUGH ARGUING!" Darren shouted over the crowd.

"Hmph, like if listen to you," Jack commented rudely.

"Anyway, the confessionals are right over there!" Chris pointed to... The restroom. What a sicko.

(Confessional- Zach)

"Dude, it's totally awesome to be here! A little unfair Blaineley got to ride in a limo though," Zach said. "Grayson, well, based on his scenario, he and I could get along real well! Fiona's... Ok to say at least. But Aubrey has got to go," Zach stated. Then he looks around. "Wait- I'm the first to use the confessional this season?" He asks then pumps his fist in the air. "WHOOHOO!"

(Switch to- Aubrey)

"Ugh, knowing one of those peasants used this before me makes this less special," Aubrey scoffed. "That husky, I think it's a husky anyway, has a poor fashion sense," she smirks. "Lucky for her I can change that," she says.

(Switch to- Noah)

"Second times the charm... And I am not losing this time," he told the audience.

(Switch to- Cole)

He sighed. "I'm just glad Quinn's not here, because who knows what she could do if she were here..." Cole said than went wide eyed. "Oh god... Please don't tell me she's coming..." He panicked.

(Switch to- Liz)

"I didn't really want to come back to compete in challenges," Liz began. "I came back because Cade was, and because I'd get sued if I didn't come back... Trust me I looked into my contract," she stated.

(Confessional Over)

"If you want to know about the sleeping quarters..." The Author began.

"Wait there's 29 of us, that's more than last season!" Noah remarked.

"And?" The Author asked.

"You have a poor planning sense," Noah commented.

"Why does everyone have to be so mean!" The Author exclaimed before bursting out into tears- which was uncommon.

While Chris and Blaineley were laughing, everyone but Angel glared at Noah. "You psycho! Why'd you say that?!" Austin demanded.

"Because it's true," Noah answered bluntly.

"*bleep*hole," Cade commented.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Kale snapped. This bought the contestants attention- Kale never lost his cool, EVER! "Now because of Noah-" he glared at Noah. "-There will be a double elimination tonight! Blame Noah! God*bleep*it!" Kale shouted.

"You IDIOT! Now two of us are going home!" Wolfgang shouted.

"And the challenge?" William asked.

"IT BEGAN TEN MINUTES AGO!" Kale yelled.

"Wait what's the-" Dani asked before getting swarmed by interns who were dressed as zombies.

"Apocalyptic Survival!" Chris exclaimed.

Without question all the contestants ran in different directions.

...

Noah went solo, which he didn't mind, as he wanted to go alone.

Luckily for him there were no interns around.

"Lucky me," Noah grinned.

He stepped and fell in mud, and felt something metallic hit his hand. It was a coin... That looked like his face? What the heck?

"I better hold onto this," Noah said as he put it in his pocket.

As he did he got swarmed by Connor and Blake.

...

Connor, Blake, Derek and Autumn dropped off Dani and Noah in a tent.

"So... We stay here? Until the challenge ends?" Dani asked.

"I guess so..." Noah replied.

...

Liz had teamed up with Austin, Cade and Joey. The four were running, avoiding as many interns as they could.. Which was hard because Joey kept taking pictures and going into ADHD moments.

"Joey, stop taking pictures wherever you go!" Austin exclaimed rather rudely, however he shoved Joey into the mob consisting of Denise, Alexa and Caleb.

"Let's get out of here, eh!" Cade shouted as he and Liz took off, however unbeknownst to Liz, while the group was resting, she accidentally tripped Austin causing him o get swarmed.

...

Angel had gone solo as well.

"This isn't so bad," she thought to herself.

Of course she said it out loud.

Soon after she said that she got swarmed. She screamed, as she was scared.

...

Max and Peyton were too busy walking and playing tonsil hockey... OK, gross.

However they walked straight into a mob of interns.

...

Jack had gone solo because why not.

He was getting close to the finish, he could feel it.

However he got swarmed by the interns.

"*BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*!" Jack cursed loudly.

...

Hudson and Harper had teamed up with Fiona and Kai.

However right now it was just Kai.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kai screamed as he got swarmed, as well as Buddy.

...

Max, Peyton, Buddy, Kai, Harper, Hudson, Angel, Joey, Austin, Fiona, Kai and Jack soon joined the small duo consisting of Noah and Dani.

Angel was clearly traumatized as she was curled up into a ball with wide eyes and heavily breathing. She rocked back and forth slightly, and muttered "Imalrightimalright" over and over again.

Max and Peyton began making out as soon as they sat down.

"Now that's just unnerving and unnecessary," Jack commented.

...

Wolfgang, William and Peter were jumping place to place by simply just jumping.

However the idea also occurred to Chuck, Frank and Tanner.

"I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" William cried, before nearly bursting out into tears- only for Peter to cover his mouth.

"Idiot! We don't want them to hear us!" Peter snapped.

However it was too late for Peter and William to make a run as Tanner and Frank grabbed them by their feet and dragged them down, leaving Wolfgang to run.

...

Sammy, Cole, Devil, Rocky, and Zach had gone as the "Powerful Five" (as Sammy called them) as they were trying to outlast the interns.

However due to REASONS that shall not be named, they were all captured.

Again I can't say why because if I did I'd get sued by Rocky.

...

Jayden, Grayson and Bernie had teamed up because Bernie insisted on it.

"Hey morons!" Bernie exclaimed as he knocked over trash cans landing on Tanner, Frank, Lee, Zane and Tyson.

"Dang it," Tanner said under his breath annoyed.

"Get used to it," Jayden replied.

"See ya!" Grayson said.

However as he, Bernie and Jayden turned around, Caleb and Alex grabbed them.

Only five remained in the challenge.

But only two of them would win.

...

Aubrey had gone alone and was of course filing her nails. "Ugh, pesky morons..." She muttered as she walked straight into Alexa and Blake's trap, breaking one of her nails. She let out an ear-piercing scream as Blake and Alexa quickly ran back to the tent.

...

Blaineley wasn't participating in the challenge so she just sat in the tent. Alone. Dammit Blaineley Just GODDAMN PARTICIPATE IN CHALLENGES! OR AT LEAST TRY!

...

Wolfgang and Cade came face to face, both clearly with intentions on winning.

"I'm sorry, but you can't win," Cade said.

However Liz and Zelda came into view with Liz accidentally shoving Cade into a mob of zombies.

As soon as Liz saw what happened she gasped, putting one paw over her mouth...

Which gave Zelda a chance to win.

"YES!" Zelda exclaimed happily.

"And we have our first winner! Who will be the other winner: Liz or Wolfgang? I can feel the drama already!" Chris grinned. Man he loves his drama!

"Actually no need to ask, I'm the only other one left," Wolfgang said as it was revealed Liz was swarmed.

"YOU RUINED ALL THE DRAMA!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright, Wolfgang you choose male dorms," Kale said.

"I choose... The blue one," Wolfgang said pointing to the door painted blue.

"Well that's for guys so wise choice!" Kale announced.

"Wait where's The Author?" Zelda asked.

"Uh..." Kale stammered.

"Is she STILL crying? Man Noah's words must've hurt hard," Wolfgang said.

"Alright fine yes she is still upset so she will not be attending the elimination ceremony tonight, because of the words," Kale said.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"I know who's going home for sure," she smirks evilly.

(Confessional Over)

*at the elimination ceremony*

The contestants are sitting on benches bored out of their minds.

Chris appears wearing the tuxedo he wore in TDA, while Kale followed wearing a black tuxedo with a red and blue striped tie, and black dress shoes.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony! Before we begin, anyone have any immunity statues? They look like they did in Revenge of the Island or they are coins shaped like your face," Chris said.

"Ha! Got one!" Noah tossed his to Chris.

"Nice! That means Noah is safe! Now since all you cast your votes, votes against Noah will not count," Chris explained.

Many groaned as they had voted for Noah- for causing the double elimination.

"Gilded Chris statues from TDA go to..." Chris began.

"No one likes Total Drama Action," Wolfgang commented.

"Do you want to be safe or not?!" Chris demanded. This got Wolfgang to shut up.

"That's what I thought," Kale said.

"Awards to... Wolfgang, Zelda, Noah, Zach, Hudson, Harper, Cade, Austin, Joey, Angel, Devil, Blaineley, Grayson and Fiona!" Chris announced.

"Bernie, Aubrey, William, Peter, Cole, Sammy, Buddy, Kai, Jayden, Jack, Dani and Rocky!" Kale continued.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! YES!" Rocky cheered.

"Geez Rocky," Kale said tossing them their awards.

(Confessional- Rocky)

"I am never letting go of my safety sign!" Rocky exclaimed excitedly. He put it in his backpack.

(Confessional Over)

"Max, Peyton, Liz, this is the final statue," Chris announced.

(Cue that dramatic music)

Max and Peyton who were making out stopped, while Liz was wide eyed with panic.

(Music gets more dramatic)

"... Liz..." Chris revealed.

"Max, Peyton, you're out!" Kale exclaimed.

(Elimination music plays)

Noah was surprised, as he hadn't expected Max to be eliminated. He had half expected it to be Peyton, but never Max.

"Your lucky you found your coin Noah, or else it would've been YOU gone instead," Chris said.

Many glares were cast Noah's way- they wanted him gone now.

"Hey, it's cool," Max spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm ticked off but I'm happy I can be with Max," Peyton added.

Max and Peyton began making out YET AGAIN.

"Uh... Well this is awkward," Kale commented.

"Follow us to the elimination method!" Chris announced, as the remaining contestants followed the McLean brothers and the making out Max and Peyton to the elimination method.

It was a run down limo, as the interns threw in Max and Peyton's luggage into the limo as the couple entered the limo.

"We decided to reuse the Lame O Suine from Action!" Chris announced.

"To save money," Kale added.

"Go enjoy yourselves for the night. All 27 of you are safe... For now," Chris said.

*Boys dorm*

"Hey, something's fishy 'round here... Feels like my ex girlfriend is here," William admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure she's not," Hudson reassured

"But if she was, that'd be TOTALLY AWESOME!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh Joey," the boys groaned.

*in the girls dorm*

"Feels like my ex boyfriend is here... Weird," Zelda said.

"He probably isn't, but I don't know," Harper mentioned.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep. Night guys," Liz said.

"Night Elizabeth," Aubrey responded.

"G'night! Talk tomorrow!" Sammy grinned eagerly.

"Night Lizzy-Wizzy," Zelda said.

Precisely 3 seconds later...

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Liz screamed.

*on the field*

"What a drama filled episode! Who will be the next victi-I mean contestant to ride the Lame-O-Suine? What's up with William and Zelda and their exes? Has Austin gone bad?" Chris asked.

"All this and more next time on Wild!" Kale continued.

"Drama!" Chris exclaimed.

"Unleashed Battle!" The McLean brothers finished.

(End Episode)

(Bonus Clip!)

"Seriously man, sucks we had to go first. Just for making out and because of Noah," Max said.

"That and they didn't understand we were serious about the game," Peyton added.

"Are you insulting my friends?" Max asked.

"What?! I'm not insulting them, you're defending them!" Peyton exclaimed

"Oh that's it, we're through!" Max proclaimed.

Peyton gasped as the two turn away from each other.

Two seconds later they face each other again.

In the blink of an eye they are making out.

(End bonus clip)

Yeah, it sucks, but at the same time it's awesome :)

I hope you liked it ;)

As for Max and Peyton leaving... I had it planned from the very beginning. They were foddlers this season. Max and Peyton had no plot for Unleashed Battle whatsoever. Oh and you'll see why in a few episodes ;)

I hope you enjoyed Episode 1, I will begin working on episode 2 as soon as I upload this! :D

Remember: Positive feedback equals happy me :D

Sorry for not making this long but I wanted to upload this five months before my account turns 1 (wow time flies- only 5 months till August 31!)

I have to be honest- I loved writing this chapter! The bonus clip, the challenge, the elimination, EVERYTHING! My favorite part was the bonus clip!

Now what's with Austin's mysterious change in behavior? He used to be completely good but now he seems to be becoming rather rude and a little arrogant. We shall have to wait and see!

William and Zelda believe that their ex is competing... And I can't reveal anything for now... But who knows maybe their exes are competing. Or William and Zelda used to date and broke up. Your welcome on me getting that thought into your mind!

Blaineley better shape up and begin participating in challenges or else she could end up eliminated! Will she or will she not?

I figured you should know I have a season 3 in mind but who qualifies depends on how this season goes down and it won't begin until this season is complete obviously. It also depends on popularity and if I'm still interested in the series (which I probably will be)

Who will go on what team? When will the interns come into play? When is the Aftermath? Who is the mystery debut? When's the awesome stuff gonna come into play? And who will go home next? So many questions!

Please read and review!

Until next time,

#GirlPower54

(PS please check out the poll on my profile *wink*)

(PPS: let me know your loved/liked/meh/disliked/hated characters in the whole series so far in a PM! It's optional but it gives me preferences!)


	5. Episode 2: Sports Extravaganza!

Yo. GirlPower54 here.

Last episode we got rid of two contestants, let's see who's going home next!

REVIEW REPLIES:

Liz the Sweet Writer: I don't think you're alone when you say you hate Zelda. Who knows, maybe Zelda will be next to be eliminated. Thanks for the support!

Plot summary for this episode: Wolfgang and Zelda pick their team members, Austin's behavior is questioned, William and Zelda remember something from the past, someone is sabotaged, a team loses and someone goes home!

Anything in French and/or Latin was looked up on Google Translate. Just thought I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: Chris, Blaineley, Topher and Chef belong to Fresh TV. Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I own everything else.

Enjoy

-(S2, E2)-

"Last time on Wild Drama Unleashed Battle," Chris began.

"We took a tour of the place! We had our first challenge- surviving the zombie apocalypse! And Wolfgang and Zelda were the challenge winners. Noah was going to go home until he used his invincibility coin," Kale continued.

"So it was Max and Peyton who ended up getting the boot off," Chris added.

"Wolfgang and Zelda have a distinct advantage with teams, but what's the advantage?" Kale asked.

"Will Noah be eliminated anytime soon?" The Author asked.

"Who is going home next?" Kale asked.

"What team will win the advantage for the next challenge?" Chris asked.

"All this and more on..." Kale began.

"Wild!" The Author exclaimed.

"Drama!" Chris exclaimed.

"Unleashed Battle!" The three hosts exclaimed.

(Theme song)

The 27 contestants sat in the dining hall, eating the crap that is Chef's cooking. Well except for Blaineley, who was eating real food.

"What do you think the challenge will be?" Noah asked.

"Hopefully nothing to do with water," Cole said.

"It does," Bernie answered smirking. He knew what the falcon's reaction would be.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it doesn't," Sammy reassured her panicking boyfriend.

"ALL CONTESTANTS MEET ON THE FIELD PRONTO!" Chris announced.

*on the field*

"Why are we here? We were eating," Buddy asked.

"Because it's time for Wolfgang and Zelda to pick their team members!" Chris announced.

"I'll choose first!" Wolfgang exclaimed then looked at his choices. "Peter," he decided.

Zelda smirked. "Dani..." She revealed.

"WHAT?!" Peter snapped.

"You know the rules. Wolfgang, choose a female," Chris said.

Wolfgang looked at his choices before deciding.

"Angel," he announced.

"Zelda, pick-" Chris began.

"Noah," Zelda smirked.

"Screw you Zelda," Angel and Noah said in unison as they walked towards their respective teams.

"Wolfgang, pick a guy," Chris demanded.

"Cade," Wolfgang said.

Zelda's smirk widened- this team picking was amusing for her- and she could separate couples, which she didn't mind. "Liz," she said.

"WHAT?!" Cade and Liz shouted in unison, clearly upset.

"Uh... Harper?" Wolfgang said.

"Austin," Zelda

"Cole," Wolfgang said.

"Sammy," Zelda grinned.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"I really enjoy this team picking thing," Zelda grinned.

(Confessional Over)

"Fiona," Wolfgang said.

"Fine. Rocky, you're on my team... Even though I don't like you," Zelda said.

"Hudson," Wolfgang decided.

"I have to pick Grayson and Devil," Zelda nodded.

"*groan* Joey," Wolfgang groaned.

"WHOO HOO! This is awesome!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Zach," Zelda said.

"Fine. Aubrey and Blaineley," Wolfgang groaned.

"I deserved to be picked first!" Aubrey complained.

"William and Kai," Zelda said.

"Jack, and Buddy," Wolfgang said.

Zelda looked at her remaining two choices- Jayden and Bernie. "I don't want either of them on my team," Zelda whined.

"Too bad," Kale responded.

"Fine. Bernie," Zelda said.

That left Jayden. "What about me?" He asked, throwing his arms up exasperated.

"He can join my team," Wolfgang agreed.

"Deal! Wolfgang, Peter, Cade, Aubrey, Blaineley, Jack, Hudson, Harper, Buddy, Jayden, Joey, Cole, Fiona, and Angel, you guys are the Heroic Warriors!" Chris announced.

"The other team- Zelda, Zach, Liz, Devil, Sammy, Noah, Rocky, Kai, William, Bernie, Grayson, Austin and Dani. You guys are the Villainous Survivors!" Kale announced.

"But they have one more member!" Zelda screamed.

"Nothing we can do about it," Chris shrugged.

"Question- Why am I on the Villains team?" Liz asked.

"Bacause I chose you," Zelda countered.

"So... What's the challenge?" Hudson asked.

"A thirteen part athletic challenge! Part one is a simple tug-of-war challenge, and part two is kicking a soccer ball into a net. Part three is archery, where you need to get three bullseyes, but two is fine, to move on. Part four is a swimming challenge, part five you have to score a basket, part six is where you have to run 2 miles, part seven is hit a baseball from our baseball launcher, and part eight is where you have to score a touchdown. Part nine is where you must dodge the lasers, part ten is where you must hit the ball over a net, part eleven is a dance-off, part twelve is skydiving and part thirteen is where the team captains have a sword fight, get their teams respective intern and run to the finish! The last to finish will attend elimination," Chris explained.

"However, to get to challenge one, there will have to be a boat rode, and from there it's just walking," Kale said.

"Heroes, you have one extra member. Who's sitting out?" Chris asked.

"Joey," everyone on the Heroes but Joey said in unison.

Joey groaned in annoyance, as he walked over to the bleachers.

"Now pick who's doing what challenge, because it's important," Chris ordered.

(With the Heroic Warriors)

"Hm... This is hard..." Peter commented.

"I've been told I'm a good dancer," Aubrey interjected.

"I can do part eight," Jack said.

"How did you get on the Heroes team anyway Jack? You're a villain, eh," Cade pondered.

"Shut up Homeschool!" Jack yelled.

"Fine! I'll run! Happy now?" Cade asked.

"I can skydive," Angel deadpanned.

"Great!" Jack cheered.

"It was sarcasm, I didn't mean I would!" Angel exclaimed.

However none of her team members listened to her.

"Alright. Jayden you kick, Cole you do part five, Peter you do part seven. Buddy you do part one, and Hudson can do archery. Harper can swim, and Blaineley can dodge the lasers, which would leave Fiona with part ten. I have to do part thirteen. Agreed?" Wolfgang asked.

"Agreed!" The Heroes cheered.

Jack smirked evilly to himself, and as the Heroes left, he took a stick and knocked his own team captain out with it.

(Confessional- Jack)

"Sabotage... Cruel, evil and mean," Jack said. Then he smirks. "And that, my dear audience, is why I am more evil than Blaineley, but nicer than Zelda," he added.

(Confessional Over)

(With the Villains)

"Zach, you do part one. Sammy, part two. Noah, part three. Devil, part four," Zelda began listing off her plans.

"Shouldn't someone else get a say in who does what?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Swimming isn't even one of my best qualities!" Devil argued.

"Fine. Liz, I'm leaving you in charge of running. I better trust you," Zelda scowled.

"I don't like you," Liz stated.

"Please, we could have a better team," Austin scoffed.

"Alright, now what is YOUR problem?" Noah asked Austin. "You used to be so kind, now your that one bad apple that spoils the bunch! Just what is your problem?! Huh?!" Noah continued.

"And that's a problem because?" Austin questioned.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Noah countered sarcastically.

"Austin Houston," Austin answered.

"I was being sarcastic," Noah argued

Elsewhere, Zach and Kai were talking.

"S-So Will and Zelda... Used to..." Kai questioned.

"Yes, they used to date. They broke up before joining the show," Zach explained.

"Wait. My ex boyfriend is on my team?!" Zelda screamed.

"Ugh. I can't believe this!" William groaned, face palming.

"Theres your cheap plot twist of the episode," Austin commented.

"ENOUGH! We know who's doing what, I decided it all," Zelda said.

"But..." Rocky began.

"Save it," Grayson warned.

Rocky didn't want to argue, so he shut up.

(With the Heroes)

"I DESERVE TO BE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Aubrey's screams can be heard, assuming she was arguing with Wolfgang.

"Quod etiam nimis," Wolfgang responded, speaking in Latin.

"What are you saying?!" Aubrey demanded.

"Dixi etiam quod suus etiam mali Latin," Wolfgang still spoke in Latin.

Aubrey grew mad, and hit Wolfgang on the head. He tried to speak in English, but didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Merci pour le bonk sur la tête, *bleep*! Maintenant, je peux seulement parler français!" He complained. He seemed to be speaking French.

Aubrey's angry expression turned into one of worry. "I still don't know what you're trying to say, but... Fine, I'm sorry..." Aubrey replied.

"Je vais vous pardonner quand vous m'aider à recommencer à parler anglais normale!" Wolfgang exclaimed, still speaking in French.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Cole was talking to Fiona.

"So... Like music?" Fiona asked.

(Confessional- Fiona)

"I'm trying to get to know my teammates better, so I know who to and who not to befriend. Right now, Jack and Blaineley are the biggest threats to the team," Fiona explained. "Sorry Sammy if it looks like I'm flirting with your boyfriend... He's on my team and like I said I'm trying to learn about them more!" She exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

"Well yeah, I... *gulp* sorta play... For a band," Cole admitted.

"And that's embarrassing because?" Hudson asked. He happened to have overheard the whole conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Fiona asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe... OK fine I was!" Hudson revealed.

"One, don't do that again! And two, answering your question, I don't want to be viewed differently," Cole answered.

(With the Villains)

"I can't believe you're on my team!" Zelda exclaimed angrily at William, her ex-boyfriend.

"Then why did you pick me?" William snarled.

"I forgot you were my ex," Zelda reasoned.

"That's a dumb reason!" William barked.

As the exes argued, Kai and Liz were talking.

"So your father owns this town?" Liz asked.

"Y-Yeah, he d-does. He wants me to own it when I get older, but to be honest, I'd rather not," Kai replied.

"What?! Why?" Liz asked.

"I'm more into video game design than ruling a city. Besides, if he wants one of his kids to rule the land, he can have my oldest brother Joshua rule it!" Kai explained.

"That makes sense. I thought you were an only child though," Zach said as he had been listening.

"I'm n-not. I have five older brothers- Joshua, Rex, Flynn, Denis and Garrett. Joshua was jealous, because the youngest son would get the land. He wanted his younger siblings to be girls, he was that jealous and selfish! He grew angry after my birth. When I turned two- the time another kid would be born in my family- nothing happened. It was only when I turned six when I realized what I would do when I was older- around 30. I was more interested in video games, which angered my father, Carl the Twentieth. If I were to not be ruler, I would break the tradition," Kai explained.

"Attention vict-I mean campers! Hope you're ready to experience pain!" Chris exclaimed with a chuckle.

*At the fields isolated island like area*

"I'm here to announce the first battle- Buddy vs Zach! Battle 2- Jayden vs Sammy! Battle 3- Hudson vs Noah! Battle 4- Harper vs Devil!" As Connor listed off the fighting pairs, Darren shouted "BEGIN!"

Buddy and Zach grabbed the ends of the rope, and began pulling.

"I'm not letting go..." Zach breathed out.

"Well I'm not either," Buddy scowled.

Only 3 minutes in, the rope snapped in half.

"Part one complete... Sort of..." Derek exclaimed. There was something weird going on with his voice- it had normal sound, but there seemed to be an electric dim in his words. It also appeared as though his yellow stripes had been painted on, and everyone eyed him suspiciously.

At the soccer stadium...

Jayden and Sammy faced the net, five soccer balls each.

Sammy seemed a little nervous and kicked her five in, and all but the fourth missed.

Jayden gulped. He wasn't the best at athletics.

(Confessional- Jayden)

"I'm not the best at sports... I mean I did do PE in school because I had to, but I still suck at sports. If I end up getting a ball kicked on my face, then that's bad- as I would get disqualified. I guess soccer involves angling, time and, I guess, mathematics and science," Jayden chuckled. "Now I'm glad I have to do soccer."

(Confessional Over)

Jayden kicked all five, and the second time it ended up hitting Wolfgangs head, which luckily allowed the Wolf to speak normal English again. The first, third, fourth and fifth kicks were successful.

Next up was the archery stadium. Hudson and Noah held their bows tight, as they tried to angle perfectly to get a bullseye.

"You got this Noah!" Jack cheered. The Heroes looked at him in shock. Jack was smirking evilly.

"I know I do." Was the response Noah used. However this response completely caught him off-guard so he missed.

Rocky face-palmed.

(Confessional- Noah)

"What's Jack's issue? Did he sabotage me on purpose?!" His brow furrows, as he growls and clenches his fist. "That son of a-"

(Switch to- Liz)

"Seems like Jack is going to be this seasons antagonist. I'm not falling victim to his strategies this time- he made it look like I was cheating on Cade once, so obviously he'll do it again," Liz stated. "But I know who not to trust this season- Bernie, Zelda, Blaineley, and Jack," she continued.

(Confessional Over)

Noah got a direct bullseye both other times, while Hudson nervously fired his three arrows...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

They all hit the bullseye.

"Bullseye! Literally!" Hudson cheered.

At the swimming pool, Harper and Devil glared at each other. Devil was wearing bright green swim trunks with a blue stripe on the outer side while Harper wore a bright red one piece.

"Dang, Devil looks hot," Alex whispered to himself.

(Confessional- Alex)

"What? I'm gay, but doesn't every awesome reality tv show have a homosexual couple? Because if not, they're *bleep*ing racist, because nothing is wrong with homosexuality."

(Confessional Over)

Meanwhile, Hudson couldn't help but stare at Harper- he found her... Attractive, in his opinion. He just stared like an idiot.

"Dude? Dude?! DUDE!" Wolfgang snapped getting Hudson's attention

"What?! What's going on?!" Hudson asked as he snapped out of his trance

"You were starin' at Harper, eh," Cade answered.

Hudson turned away from them, blushing.

"Dude, go for it. Later though, she's getting ready for a challenge and needs no distractions. Maybe after the challenge you two can talk. Go for it," Cole encouraged.

Elsewhere, Blaineley and Jack were chatting.

"Listen Jack- You help me get rid of these losers, and I'll help you advance further into the game. Deal?" Blaineley offered.

"Deal. I was thinking of-" Jack went into his plans, which Blaineley was sorta listening to.

The challenge ended, with Devil finishing first, as Harper's foot had gotten stuck in some rope that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'M STUCK!" Harper exclaimed anxiously.

Hudson quickly ran over, and cut the rope allowing Harper to swim again.

She blushed. "Thank you Hudson," Harper grinned. "You're awesome."

"It's no problem," Hudson responded, blushing as well.

At the basketball stadium, Cole and Dani's attire had changed a little.

Dani wore a red jersey that said "VILLAINS" on the back in blue, black shorts, black/red sneakers and light gray socks. Her jersey also had 05 on it

Cole's jersey was blue and said "HEROES" on the back in red. It also had the number 05 on it. He had black/blue sneakers, gray socks, and dark blue shorts.

"Wow... Cole looks hot..." Sammy crooned, staring. Stop staring it's getting creepy!

Cole easily scored his basket, while Dani had some difficulty due to having bad aim, but they weren't moving on to part 6 until she scored.

They waited for hours.

...

While all this was happening, a grown man sat in a chair. This man had a black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He had a digital watch on both his wrists, a white shirt with a black spiral that said "TIME RULES" on it in red, black pants, white socks, black and white Nike sneakers. This... Man was Terrence, who had one son, a nephew, a wife, and a baby son, and he's being a creep by hiding in a giant storage closet.

He was yelling at his 8-year-old son Nate and 6-year-old nephew Nick.

However due to television/FanFiction magic, his yelling couldn't be heard.

...

Back to the subject of the contestants, Dani finally scored.

"Finally! Next!" Chris exclaimed.

"Liz, Cade, you two are not going to like this... But you're competing... Against each other... In the challenge..." Kale announced.

"WHAT?!" Cade and Liz snapped.

"Ooh-ho-ho! That'll raise drama!" Chris grinned.

(Confessional- Liz)

"Competing against Cade?!" Liz exclaimed. "And I thought it was bad enough we were on separate teams," she added.

(Switch to- Cade)

"I have to compete against my own girlfriend in a challenge," Cade gasped. "No wonder I hate Chris and Zelda so much," he continued.

(Confessional Over)

...

Jack snuck over to the starting line quietly and quickly. He untied one of Liz's shoes- so that way, the Villains would more-than-likely lose.

Angel however noticed from the bleachers. "What is he up to?" She asked herself.

(Confessional- Angel)

"But knowing Jack, it's nothing good," she added.

(Confessional Over)

...

"Ready, set, RACE!" Chris exclaimed.

Both took off running however Cade was a little faster than Liz, who tried to catch up to him.

It remained this way for six laps.

On the seventh lap, Liz finally past Cade.

But just as she was about to start her eighth lap on the track, she tripped over one of her own shoelaces.

Cade completed his challenge before holding his hand out to her, she took it.

"Thanks," Liz said.

"It's no problem, you're welcome," Cade replied.

It was that moment was Angel realized what Jack's plan was...

"I've gotta warn the others!" Angel exclaimed in a whisper voice as she took off running to find Joey.

...

"Joey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Angel asked as she found Joey in a matter of seconds thanks to TV/FanFiction Magic

"Why, I thought you were interested in Noah?" Joey recalled.

Angel blushed. "I am, but there's a traitor on our team."

"What?! Who?!"

"Jack. I saw him sabotage Liz."

"Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know. If I saw correctly, he and Blaineley formed an alliance."

"That jerk is going down."

"That will happen Joey. It takes a matter of time. We'll have to wait till the rest of the team finds out to get rid of them. But if it takes too long we can tell them."

"Deal. You have my word," Joey agreed.

...

Peter and Bernie snarled at each other, glaring.

"You boys ready?" The Author asked.

"It'd be better if I were wrestling this jerk," Peter growled.

"Well we don't want another Kate-incident, since we don't have headgear," Kale explained.

"Then order some!" Bernie demanded.

"FIRE!" Chris yelled.

Bernie swung his bat trying to hit the ball however hit Peter's snout instead

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Peter screamed, clutching his snout with one paw, and clumsily holding the bat in the other.

Bith tried hitting the baseballs, Peter clumsier than Bernie. Wolfgang face-palmed in embarrassment.

Until finally both hit a baseball... At the same time..

...

Jack and Rocky were wearing football jerseys, as both brothers looked a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be eliminated," Jack stated

Rocky was about to counter before a whistle blew

*whistle blows*

Jack easily ran past his brother who snapped out of his shocked trance. Rocky tried catching up with Jack but the younger one succeeded first.

"Screw you Jackson," Rocky said kicking Jack in the family jewels.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jack exclaimed, in a high pitched voice, like a little girls. He falls to the ground and clutches his manhood.

...

William and Blaineley stood there waiting as Caleb set up the lasers for the challenge.

"Simple. Avoid the lasers," Caleb demanded. "Frickin' hate this job," he muttered under his breath

William and Blaineley looked at each other confused before they took off running and of course avoiding the lasers.

"I'm finishing first," Blaineley guaranteed William.

William glared at her

(Confessional- William)

"Blaineley has had more experience than any of us before joining this show. She competed on World Tour... I love that song Geoff made... It's hilarious," William chuckled. "Mildred..." He chuckled before bursting out laughing.

(Switch to- Blaineley)

"I AM NOT A FAKE BLONDE!" Blaineley exclaimed. "I need that billion dollar prize to sue Geoff for that song, and it would help me with my new TV show I'll begin hosting- Total Wannabe Island!" She announced.

(Confessional Over)

Both had somehow managed to survive... Well except for William's pants and shoes were burnt off.

"Put some pants on," Wolfgang spoke with deadpan in his voice, throwing William a pair of pants.

...

Fiona and Grayson stood next to each other getting ready to hit the volleyballs.

Both were anxious, Fiona more than Grayson, but Grayson hadn't done a lot of sports

*insert a "4 hours later" timecard here*

Both finally hit the volleyballs which relieved everyone as they were tired of waiting.

...

Aubrey and Austin stood out on the dance floor.

(Confessional- Austin)

"Time to make myself look like an idiot, on international TV," Austin groaned.

(Switch to- Aubrey)

"My popularity is low, I'll admit that," Aubrey said. "But my dancing will raise my popularity, and get people to root for me," she added.

(confessional over)

Both randomly began dancing, Aubrey doing some seemingly normal dance moves, while Austin stood there and began breakdancing, trying to impress the people.

All was well until...

"OW!" Both Austin and Aubrey exclaimed in unison. Austin had slipped and fell, and Aubrey had tripped over him.

"Someone sabotaged me!" Austin exclaimed.

"No you sabotaged me jerk!" Aubrey proclaimed.

As the two stood up Aubrey kneed Austin in the family jewels.

"Mommy," Austin squeaked out in pain, clutching his family jewels.

...

Kai and Angel were 500 feet up in the air.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Kai exclaimed nervously.

"I didn't ether," Angel replied with a hint of monotone in her voice.

She jumped first...

... She hit the ground.

"OW! MY ANKLE!" Angel screamed in pain, clutching her ankle.

"I think s-she twisted her ankle!" Kai realized before realizing he was standing on thin air, and falling down 500 feet.

He ended up performing the splits in the process.

"Seriously?! He does the splits, while I twist my ankle?!" Angel demanded angrily.

"I'm a good gymnast, I'm very flexible," Kai reasoned.

Caleb and Blake arrived, and placed Angel on a stretcher to get her ankle checked out, while the team captains headed to their respective challenge- fighting each other.

...

Wolfgang and Zelda glared at faced each other, holding fake swords.

At least I think the swords are fake...

"My team will win," Wolfgang said.

"No your team sucks, my team is awesome," Zelda gloated.

The sword fight lasted for quite a while, until both reached their respective intern (Tanner for the Heroes, Connor for the Villains) and grabbed their wrists and took off running as fast as possible.

Zelda and Connor reached the finish line first.

"YES!" Zelda exclaimed happily.

"What my team lost?!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

"Actually..." Kale trailed off.

"The Villains lost," Chris added.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! HAHA, IN YOUR FACE ZELDA!" Wolfgang gloated.

"Why did my team lose?!" Zelda demanded.

"Liz only completed seven laps on the track. She was supposed to complete eight. Had she run an eighth lap it would be the Heroes going to elimination instead," Chris explained.

Many angry glares from the Villains team were cast Liz's way.

Angel (who now has crutches) felt bad for the husky and wanted to tell her about Jack and his intentions, but she figured Liz would never believe her. After all, Angel had been sarcastic, confident, angry, arrogant, a little rude, a bit controlling and if not maybe a little more destructive than she wanted.

*before the elimination ceremony*

"Guys, Liz cost us the challenge!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yeah. She needs to go," Bernie agreed.

"But guys, Zelda decided what EVERYONE was doing save for the final part. Liz had no control of losing her challenge, or losing count of how many laps she did. I think it's best to eliminate the one who thought of it all-" William explained, before pointing to his choice of eliminee. "Zelda!" He exclaimed.

Liz grinned, knowing someone was on her side.

"Yeah I agree with William, she does deserve to go," Austin agreed.

"A-Agreed. I just don't wanna g-get hurt!" Kai exclaimed.

Zelda went wide eyed.

"But guys! I'm team captain, you need me!" Zelda tried to reason.

"Nice try but that trick won't work," Sammy said. She spoke with a serious tone- which was uncommon for her. Everyone looked at her.

(Confessional- Zach)

"Did she just?"

(Switch to- Austin)

"Did she just?"

(Switch to- Noah)

"Did she just?" He is clearly the most shocked of the three of them.

(Switch to- Sammy)

"There's more to me than just being crazy... I'm actually pretty useful," she stated and sighed. "I seriously hope Cole doesn't mind..."

(Confessional Over)

"OK, we know who's going home," Rocky mentioned as the Villains walked to the elimination ceremony.

*at the elimination ceremony*

The Villains sat on the benches, while Buddy sat in a "peanut gallery" like area, with a red comfortable chair.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony Villains! And in case if you're wondering one member of the winning team -randomly selected by me- will be watching from the Peanut Gallery! Oh and before we begin, anyone have any immunity statue?" Chris said.

No one said anything.

"Ooh-ho-ho! This means everyone on the Villains team is at stake here!" Chris cheered.

(Confessional- Liz)

"Now I wish I had found an immunity statue."

(Confessional Over)

"Gilded Chris statues from TDA go to William, Austin, Sammy, Dani, Kai, and Grayson!" Kale announced throwing them awards.

"Devil, Rocky, Zach, Bernie and Noah of all people," Chris added throwing them awards.

That left Liz and Zelda without an award.

(Confessional- Zelda.)

"They wouldn't vote out their team captain, I'm sure of it," Zelda says, however she seems a little nervous.

(Switch to- Liz)

"I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to all hopes of winning the cash," Liz sighed sadly.

(Confessional Over)

"Zelda, Liz, this is the final statue," Chris announced.

(Cue that dramatic music)

Zelda say there with her arms crossed while Liz was wide eyed with panic like in the last episode.

(Music gets more dramatic)

Liz was getting more and more tensed up than ever while Zelda kept her scowl but was nervous.

As the music grew even more dramatic, Zelda completely lost her confident look and grew really nervous, while Liz was so nervous she sighed in defeat.

"It's fine, I know I'm eliminated, I'll go get my stuff," Liz said sadly.

"Actually Liz, you're safe, with 6 Votes to 7!" Chris announced tossing Liz the final award.

"WHAT?! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE!" Zelda screamed.

"No it's not. Votes don't lie," Kale shrugged.

"Which means Zelda, after so long of wanting to say this, I finally can! You've been eliminated!" The Author exclaimed, rather happily.

(Elimination music plays)

Liz didn't know whether to be happy or surprised that she got the final award for the second time in a row. However she was mad they almost eliminated her over Zelda.

"Which of you losers voted for me?!" Zelda demanded.

Austin, Sammy, Noah, William, Kai, Zach and Liz raised their hands.

Grayson sighed. "The only reason I voted for Liz was because I was forced to. I'd rather vote for a villain than someone I find cool."

"I agree with Grayson. I was forced to." Rocky added.

"Well Liz cost us the challenge and she'll cost the team even more! That's her secret manipulative strategy!" Zelda proclaimed.

"I don't even like liars, cheaters and manipulators! Why would I become one?!" Liz asked.

"That's what you want us to believe," Zelda scowled

"So who will lead our team now?" Zach asked.

"Yeah I'm the team captain!" Zelda exclaimed.

"The remaining twelve members of the team will be able to get a new captain! Maybe one not so twisted this time," The Author replied.

"I'm not twisted!" Zelda exclaimed even though she knew what the female cohost was talking about.

"You're the only contestant in the history of this show to have given someone a concussion! And you were planning on doing that again this season!" The Author announced.

The twelve remaining villains gasped, well except for Austin who shrugged his shoulders.

"What gave it away?" Zelda asked.

Zach held up a voice recorder and it played something no one heard before during their time on the season.

"My plans this season? Knock out my competition. You know, what I did last season. And no one will stop me."

The recording ended there.

"That's Liz pretending to be me!" Zelda lied, knowing exactly what that tape was.

"I would never do that to my competition! I would vote them off like a sane person!" Liz exclaimed.

"You need serious therapy sis," Zach stated.

"No I don't!" Zelda argued.

"Too bad, therapists are expecting to see you after you leave this place," Zach countered.

"But I can't leave, I'm team captain!" Zelda exclaimed changing the subject.

"I literally told you a few sentences ago- the Villains are getting a NEW team captain!" The Author exclaimed.

Zelda is angered as her eyes begin twitching.

"Uh oh," Zach said realizing what was going on and covering his ears, everyone looked at him curiously before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs, and stomped her foot onto the ground.

The rest of the Villains realized why Zach covered his ears and followed his lead.

"THIS IS RIGGED!" Zelda added still screaming. "THIS GAME IS FREAKING RIGGED! LIZ WAS THE ONE WHO COST US THE CHALLENGE SO SHE SHOULD BE ELIMINATED INSTEAD! IT ISN'T FAIR!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Life isn't fair so deal with it," Buddy drawled sarcastically, as he was the only one who didn't have their ears covered.

Zelda's fit continued, where she basically screamed about how they would regret voting her out and that Liz would "manipulate them" (even though Liz kept denying it)

Eventually The Author had had enough.

"Autumn, Darren, Zane, Melissa, Lily, Chef! Please escort Zelda to the Lame-O-Suine!" The Author exclaimed through her walkie talkie.

Chef came by, and put Zelda over his shoulder, ignoring all the punches from her and her screaming "LET ME GO!" Over and over again. Zane, Darren, Lily, Melissa and Autumn carried her luggage over.

"I'll be back!" Zelda exclaimed, swearing revenge. "And when I do come back, you'll all pay!"

Her screams were (thankfully) cut short when Chef closed the limo door and the Lame-O-Suine drove away.

"Go enjoy yourselves for the night. All 12 of you are safe... For now," Chris said. Then he turned to Buddy. "And Buddy, use your new found info about today's elimination ceremony to help your team tomorrow! You're free as well," he added.

Buddy nodded, traumatized by Zelda's outburst.

*On the way back- field*

"Liz, we're sorry we almost eliminated you. We didn't know Zelda's intentions! Please forgive us! We'll make it up to you somehow!" Dami exclaimed.

Liz turned to face Dani, with tears in her eyes. "Why do you care?! You voted for me! You wanted me gone! You were on Zelda's side! So you know what go and avenge her elimination! You don't care! I don't know how Peter puts up with you everyday, I feel sorry for him! So you can go and leave. Me. ALONE!" Liz exclaimed before running off crying.

Dani stood there surprised.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

(Confessional- Liz)

"I get wanting to vote me off. But eliminating me over Zelda?!" Liz demanded, trying to hold back tears. "You can never take back the pain once you learn you were almost eliminated over the first seasons villain who injured another competitor!" Liz exclaimed before breaking out into tears again.

(Switch to- Dani)

"Emotional breakdowns. Ugh. I still don't know what I did wrong though," Dani said.

(Switch to- Austin)

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed. "Feels good to know I avenged my girlfriend!" He continued. "Oh and Kate, don't worry, I'll win for us," he added with a flirty wink.

(Confessional Over)

*in the girls dorm*

Liz was laying down on her bed, crying. Unbeknownst to her, Angel entered the dorm.

"Hey Liz," Angel said before realizing Liz was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Y-You wouldn't understand, your team wouldn't try to eliminate you, you completed your challenge!" Liz exclaimed.

"I twisted my ankle though," Angel countered.

Silence

"OK, something is clearly bothering you, and you can tell me," Angel stated.

"Please don't tell Cade, I don't want to mess up our relationship," Liz demanded.

"I won't," Angel promised

Liz sighed. "I'm just mad that I was almost eliminated over Zelda... I guess I over reacted," Liz sheepishly admitted.

"Well I need to tell you something too..." Angel replied.

"What is it?" Liz asked anxiously

"I saw Jack untie your shoe. He sabotaged you in other words," Angel revealed.

"WHAT?!" Liz screamed.

(Confessional- Liz)

"That jerk is going down."

(Confessional Over)

Angel had left, found The Author and told her everything

"Alright! Thanks Angel, I will have a team swap next episode!" The Author said.

"It's no problem really," Angel responded. "I just don't know why no one else noticed."

*on the field*

"Well that was an... Interesting episode to say at least," Kale recalled.

"I agree," Chris agreed.

"Well, what now? Who will swap teams next episode? Will Angel's ankle make a full recovery? How long will Jack and Blaineley's alliance last? Who will be the next contestant eliminated?" The Author asked.

"All this and more next time on Wild!" Kale continued.

"Drama!" Chris exclaimed.

"Unleashed Battle!" The three hosts finished.

(End Episode)

(Bonus Clip!)

"ARGH! I can't believe my team voted me off! They'll regret it, I know it!" Zelda exclaimed. "Plus, without their team captain, they won't have anyone to lead them. Plus, out of everyone on the team, they eliminated me over Bernie, Austin, Zach, Kai, Sammy, Devil, Grayson, Rocky, Dani, Liz and Noah! Noah of all people! It's like they want him on the team! And Liz is the one who cost our team the challenge, so why did they keep her?! If they eliminated one of them, I would've been fine, but me?! Ugh! And now I have to go to stupid therapy which I do not need!" She screamed.

She pulls out a stack of papers. "It's fine, I have a lawsuit all filled out, and I can simply sue my way back into the game," Zelda smirks.

However the windows were wide open, and the lawsuit papers literally fly out the window, which goes unnoticed by Zelda who was ranting.

"What the-" she realized the papers flew out the window.

*static*

"These people will pay! I will-" Zelda rants.

The camera dies of low battery.

(End bonus clip)

(Bonus clip 2)

"Derek, you're... Hiding something. Why are you always by robot chargers?" Darren asked.

"You don't want to know..." Derek responded as he walked away.

However Caleb grabbed a part of Derek's fur as a patch of it came off...

Inside was a bunch of wires.

"You... You're..." Caleb was too surprised.

"A robot, I know. I sleep a lot so I can recharge, and I act differently because I'm robotic," Derek explained.

He grabbed the medal piece from Caleb and put it back onto its place.

"I'm going now. G'night, while I recharge," Derek said.

(End bonus clip 2)

Yeah, this came out in less than a month! Major improvements in how fast I type on my phone :)

I hope you liked it ;)

Elimination order: Max/Peyton, Zelda

As for Zelda's elimination... It's payback for season one episode 14! This is easily my favorite elimination I've written so far! Plus with Blaineley, Jack and Bernie being the villains there wasn't really a point for her this season.

I hope you enjoyed Episode 2!

Remember: Positive feedback equals happy me :D

Wait so Derek's a robot, and Zelda was eliminated?! This is easily my favorite episode I've written so far :)

These twists are coming and coming quickly :O

Now the challenge was one I was eager to write. Not only did it cause Zelda's downfall at the elimination, it gave each person (excluding Joey) a challenge of their own. Since none of Joey's strengths include athletic ability, he had to sit out.

Some might complain Liz, Angel and Jack got more screen time than others but it was necessary for Zelda's elimination (which was awesome XD)

If you want to know who Jack sabotaged this episode it was Noah, Austin (and I guess Aubrey?), Liz and Rocky. He sabotaged 4 (5 if you count Aubrey) already!

I threw in a reference to "Her real name isn't Blaineley" from TDWT, because why not?

And are we doing a little sneak peek with Total Wannabe Island? Don't worry it won't come out till AFTER August 31. So is it official? It's to be determined.

Can I be completely honest here? I LOVED writing Zelda's elimination. It was planned, dramatic and awesome! I mean, come on! Austin, Liz, Noah, Sammy, William, Zach and Kai (I guess you can count Rocky and Grayson as a part of that group?) clearly knew what Zelda did last season, especially Zach. Now Zelda is getting therapy, which is probably best for her- because let's face it, a villain who purposely injures her victims deserves therapy. But one question remains: How did Zach manage to get the voice recording? It's a mystery and that will be revealed later on ;)

Wow... Over 6,000 words! The last chapter was over 3,000 words! The word amount doubled! Haha, it's awesome!

Two couples are being sensed! This season is gonna get so romantic you have no idea... It's gonna be SUPER ROMANTIC... Because sometimes when I begin shipping couples and writing out romance scenes... I can't stop... But it's gonna get super romantic especially with the interludes... It's gonna be a romantic season!

We introduced Terrence this episode... 5 episodes left till the dreaded 2-part time episode... Ugh.

What did you think of the reveal of Derek being a robot? I honestly felt like adding in a plot twist this episode, but I want to know what you think!

Guys happy Easter if you celebrate Easter. Happy Easter!

Well now that I got all that out of the way I shall decide who I think is the better team captain for the Villains!

Please read and review!

Anyway, until next time,

#GirlPower54

(PS: Am I the only one who seemingly likes and understands Zelda's elimination?)

(PPS: let me know who YOU would like to see cut from the roster for Wild Drama season 3 [name to be determined] because I need preferences!)


	6. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this

**Guys... I don't know if I can continue Unleashed Battle. I do have to deal with 31 (you'll see why 31 in a moment) and desktop mode is as annoying as hell...**

 **I'm not cancelling this entirely. I'll still give you guys the finale, the reunion special, extras behind the series, and best of all a sneak peek at the "movie" special coming October 2.**

 **But... Yeah. Episodes 3 through 38 will not be shown in detail. I began writing out episode 3 but I don't think I'll get back to it. I will give the complete elimination order except for in the finale though.**

EPISODE 1

Challenge- Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse

Winners: Wolfgang and Zelda

Eliminated: Max and Peyton

Reason: With Noah using his invincibility statue Peyton was eliminated, and Max had the most votes

EPISODE 2

Challenge- A Sports theme challenge

Winners: The Heroes team

Eliminated: Zelda

Reason: Since everyone knew about last seasons "Kate-incident" they decided it was best to eliminate the most twisted contestant of all.

EPISODE 3

Challenge- Total Drama Trivia (trivia about TD)

Winners: The Heroes

Eliminated: Dani

Reason: Jack tricked people into thinking Dani was wreaking havoc.

*also Liz and Jack swapped teams this episode*

EPISODE 4

Challenge- Acting

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Peter

Reason: Technically he wasn't eliminated- he was interning.

EPISODE 5

Challenge- A boxing challenge

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Joey

Reason: The Team was annoyed with him constantly taking pictures

EPISODE 6

Challenge- Create a rap song

Winners: No one. It was just a trick so Chris could get money

*non elimination*

EPISODE 7

Challenge- Rock Climbing

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Buddy

Reason: He was the last to finish.

EPISODE 8

Challenge- It is mentioned it was planned to be a relay race. But since Blaineley used the time gun, it was babysitting and taking down Terrence

Winners: It was a non-team challenge so everyone won

*Terrence and Chris are arrested*

*Topher officially becomes host this episode*

EPISODE 9

Challenge- Paintball

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Cade *medivacked*

Reason: Twisted his ankle, and injured his head. To prevent being sued Chris eliminated him

*Jack gains a creepy crush on Liz this episode*

EPISODE 10

Challenge- The first aftermath

EPISODE 11

Challenge- Training a wild animal

Winners: The Heroes

Eliminated: Bernie

Reason: The team learns he was behind Cade, Buddy and Peter's eliminations

EPISODE 12

Challenge: A singing challenge

Winners: Non team challenge

Eliminated: No one.

Kate debuts as contestant.

EPISODE 13

Challenge- A role playing challenge

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Aubrey

Reason: The team was tired of her complaints

EPISODE 14

Challenge- Defeating Darkness Ranger and her "minions"

Winners: Everyone, non team challenge

Eliminated: Blaineley

Reason: Disqualified

*Cade returns this episode*

EPISODE 15

Challenge- A Mario Kart theme challenge

Winners: The Heroes

Eliminated: Rocky

Reason: He was the reason the team lost

*Hudson and Harper hook up this episode*

EPISODE 16

Challenge- A dance contest

Winners: The Heroes

Eliminated: Devil

Reason: He had the worst dance moves out of all his teammates

EPISODE 17

Challenge- Relaxation Day

No elimination

EPISODE 18

Challenge- 15 minutes or less based challenge

Winners: The Villains

Eliminated: Hudson

Reason: the winners got to choose who was eliminated and Jack manipulated everyone into voting Hudson

*Nate debuts as contestant, merge*

EPISODE 19

Challenge- Cooking challenge

Winner: William

Eliminated: Sammy

Reason: Was voted off for being a threat

EPISODE 20

Challenge- Take down Dallas

Winner: Austin

Eliminated: Jayden

Reason: People decided this bookworm could be a threat

*Nick and Dallas are revealed to be from a different world*

EPISODE 21

*aftermath episode*

EPISODE 22

Challenge- Video game challenge

Winner: Kai

Eliminated: Wolfgang

Reason: Was being seen as a threat

EPISODE 23

Challenge- Swimming

Winner: Fiona

Eliminated: Fiona

Reason: The Rules of the challenge were the first to get there (the winner) would be eliminated

EPISODE 24

Challenge- Murder Mystery

Winner: Challenge was not completed

Eliminated: Noah

Reason: He was found laying motionless on a table (around a hell lot of blood) with a few new marks. Because of this, Braxton, Wes, Clyde, Levi and Igor took Noah to the hospital

*Zelda returns this episode*

EPISODE 25

Challenge- Art challenge

Winner: Kate

Eliminated: Austin *arrested*

Reason: Since he was framed for killing Noah, he was arrested and taking to trial. He wasn't found guilty but wasn't found innocent either, so he's currently in jail waiting to see if he's found guilty or innocent.

EPISODE 26

Challenge- Another trust challenge

Winner: Liz

Eliminated: Zelda *again*

Reason: The winner got to choose who was eliminated and Liz chose to eliminate Zelda

EPISODE 27

Challenge- Relay Race

Winner: Cole

Eliminated: Nate

Reason: The contestants decided this kid who was competing probably shouldn't be

EPISODE 28

Challenge- Capture a feral Ezekiel

Winner: Harper

Eliminated: Cade

Reason: Eliminated for being a threat

EPISODE 29

*aftermath episode*

EPISODE 30

Challenge- Rescuing a kidnapped Nick

Winner: Angel

Eliminated: Kate

Reason: Had the weakest performance. Also Jack hit her head on a metal plate, which triggered some of her former injury from season 1's signs

EPISODE 31

Challenge- Juggling

Winner: Tie between Jack and Zach

Eliminated: Grayson

Reason: The two got to decide and Jack shouted his answer so it was louder than Zach's answer, unfairly eliminating Grayson

EPISODE 32

Challenge- Treasure Hunt

Winner: Jack

Eliminated: Zach

Reason: Zach couldn't find his treasure... Because Jack hid it very well. So since the skater couldn't find it, he was eliminated

EPISODE 33

Challenge- Spend the night near your biggest fear

Winner: Harper

Eliminated: Angel

Reason: She couldn't spend the night in a glass elevator... And Jack used his "say eliminee" ticket from last episode and he eliminated Angel. She accepts this... But not before warning Cole, Liz, Kai, William and Harper of Jack's intentions... Leaving them to wonder if she's telling the truth or not.

EPISODE 34

Challenge- Wrestling

Winner: Cole

Eliminated: William

Reason: He had the weakest performance out of the six.

EPISODE 35

Challenge- Five Nights at a Stadium

Winner: Jack

Eliminated: Kai

Reason: He tied with Liz for having the weakest performance, and Liz won the tiebreaker.

EPISODE 36

Challenge- A relay race

Winners: Jack and Liz's team

Eliminated: Harper

Reason: She quit, because she felt like she did good enough.

EPISODE 37

Challenge- Fear Factor based challenge (jump into a pool of bugs and water while lightning noises are heard)

Winner: Cole

Eliminated: Jack

Reason: Cole and Liz agreed to team up and take down Jack.

EPISODE 38

Challenge- Get the winners ticket

Winner: none

Eliminated: None

Reason: N/A

As for episode 39... You'll have to wait and see ;)

Heres a sneak peek at the movie!

*STATIC*

"Well well Crosby, we meet again," Dallas snarled

"That we do," Nick (Samuel) also growled.

"You won't be able to defeat me this time," Dallas proclaimed.

Nick stuck his middle finger out at Dallas.

"You don't scare me," Dallas groaned.

Nick launched himself at Dallas, and attack him

*STATIC*

One thing I want to confirm about the movie is that Noah WILL BE alive during the movie! The movie is pretty much a reboot and for the movie specifically there was an alternate ending where Noah ended up alive.

Anyway, here's the special surprise I have in mind...

I'm doing season 3.

I know I know. After two cancelled seasons you would think I wouldn't want another season. Sometimes we have to take risks. We have to face danger. And most importantly we have to have fun while writing these fanfics. I have a lot of fun writing these stories.

The one problem I'll have with season 3 is the group of contestants there'll be.

First off, yes. Teddy and Quinn from season 1 will be returning. I don't have a problem with Teddy, but Quinn... Oh boy...

Next up is Angel. I feel like without Noah around she'll become too much of an emotional wreck and get OOC.

And yes, there'll be five new competitors: Amelia, Remy, Morton, Lucy and *groan* Dallas

But yeah guys season 3 is happening.

Who will win a billion bucks? I recommend tuning into the epic finale of Wild Drama Unleashed Battle!

#GirlPower54


End file.
